Character Endings Guide
If you know of more endings or there's a mistake, please edit the page. "Normal" Endings Peaceful Lumberjack Achieve good ending, spend most of the time with the character on chopping wood in the Forest. Insane Moss-man Achieve bad ending, spend most of the time with the character on chopping wood in the Forest. Blue Fox hunter Achieve good or neutral ending, spend most of the time with the character on hunting in the Forest. Cursed by Wildlife Achieve bad ending, spend most of the time with the character on hunting in the Forest. Arena Champion Achieve good ending, spend most of the time with the character on fighting in the Arena. Strength Potion Junkie Achieve bad ending, spend most of the time with the character on fighting in the Arena. Master Alchemist Achieve good ending, spend most of the time with the character on brewing potions in the Alchemy Tower. Potion Cartel Lord Achieve bad ending, spend most of the time with the character on brewing potions in the Alchemy Tower. Astral Projection Achieve good or neutral ending, spend most of the time with the character on meditating in the Gardens. Professional Gardener Achieve good or neutral ending, spend most of the time with the character on gardening in the Gardens. Pub Owner Achieve good or neutral ending, spend most of the time with the character in the Tavern. Drunkard Achieve bad ending, spend most of the time with the character in the Tavern. Scrubs? Achieve good ending, take the role of a doctor. Failed Doc Achieve bad or neutral ending, spend most of the time with the character in the Hospital. The Hero this city no longer needs Achieve good ending, spend most of the time with the character on fighting crime in the Slums. The Hero this city doesn't deserve Achieve bad or neutral ending, spend most of the time with the character on fighting crime in the Slums. We don't need no celebration Achieve neutral or good ending, get a Leader role. Witch/Warlock Achieve a neutral or bad ending, get a Conjurer role with 3 mind. Demonology 101 Get a Conjurer role with less than 3 mind. Legendary Drunkard Fill the requirements for Town Drunk role and take it. Werewolf Endings The Howling Achieve bad or neutral ending, turn into a werewolf post-Yawhg (get infected on week 6). Brawling with the Wolves Trash the tavern as a werewolf. Vampire Endings Vampire Overlord Be attacked by the vampire at week 6. Become the town Leader post-Yawhg. Common Leech Go through the vampire events. Achieve bad or neutral ending. Van Helsing Go through the vampire events. Achieve good ending. Spiral Sores Endings The Hedge Master Go through the spiral sores events. Achieve bad ending. The Star Go through the spiral sores events. Achieve good or neutral ending. Other Endings The Possessed Go through the demon baby events, kill it in the Arena. Achieve good ending. The Assassin Go through the dagger events, kill the demon in the Arena. The Demon Lord Get the curse, get bitten by the vampire and get dragged in the hedge in any order, then become a conjured with a mind less than 3. Force of Destruction Become a vampire, banshee, and fail the town drunk role.